Existe Um Lugar Para Nós
by Fanfics Request
Summary: [NANI POTTER] As coisas nem são o que parecem ser. A maior vitória de Harry tornouse sua pior condenação amar intensamente. Enclausurado na própria solidão e angustia, brilhara uma luz, que o fará ter uma pequena centelha de esperança...[HIATUS]
1. Trailer

**Existe Um Lugar Para Nós**

**Sinopse: **As coisas nem são o que parecem ser. A maior vitória de Harry tornou-se sua pior condenação: amar intensamente. Enclausurado na própria solidão e angustia, brilhara uma luz que o fará ter uma pequena centelha de esperança de que nem tudo estava perdido. Ou, como pensava já há quase quatro anos: Gina poderia não estar morta.

* * *

**Título: **Existe Um Lugar Para Nós  
**Pedida por: **Serena Bluemoon  
**Escrita por: **Nani Potter**  
Betada por: **Serena Bluemoon**  
POV: **Terceira pessoa.**  
Shipper: **Harry & Gina**  
Gênero: **Drama - Dark - Mistério**  
Censura: **NC-17  
**Data do Pedido: **25.06.07**  
Data da Postagem: **Prévia: 25.07.07

* * *

**TRAILER**

xxx

_**Ele acreditava que nada poderia ser mais perfeito...**_

- Eu tenho milhares de desculpas para pedir a você, e apenas um agradecimento. – notando-a franzir o cenho, explicou: - Me desculpe por ter sido um completo idiota e não ter percebido antes que você é a mulher da minha vida. Me desculpe por não ter estado sempre ao seu lado. Me desculpe por ter ignorado o nosso amor... E obrigado por ter me ensinado a amar.

Abrindo a caixinha de veludo, revelou um lindíssimo anel de ouro branco, no qual havia três pedras cravejadas: um magnífico diamante realçava-se como um rei entre dois rubis, que pareciam serem banhados por puro fogo. As pedras brilhavam, cheias de promessas e segredos.

- Ah, meu Deus... – Gina exclamou, levando a mão ao peito. O coração estava disparado como um cavalgar desenfreado, a respiração o acompanhava tornando-se entrecortada.

- Quero mudar o meu presente e o meu futuro, e quero você ao meu lado. Ginny, você aceitaria se casar comigo?

_**Estava mais feliz do que imaginara ser capaz... Não havia mais Voldemort... Apenas o seu amor por aquela ruiva...**_

– Você que vinha devargazinho, me estimulando, colocando essas... _Idéias_ na minha cabeça. E, naquele dia, quem tomou a iniciativa foi você, Harry!

- Eu? – repetiu sarcasticamente. – Quando me dei conta, já estava deitado na sua cama e com a camisa toda aberta e com você sobre mim.

Gina colocou as mãos na cintura, incrédula.

- Francamente, Harry James Potter! Você me beijou _daquela_ maneira! – acusou com o dedo em riste. - Sempre o faz quando quer alguma coisa. _E_ suas mãos já tinham começado a fazer todo o percurso pelo meu corpo, antes mesmo que eu piscasse! _E..._ - ela estava vermelha como um tomate por causa da timidez e também do leve nervoso ao vê-lo tão tranqüilo e, até mesmo, parecendo estar se divertindo com seu embaraço.

- E...? – perguntou de forma tranqüila.

- Eu estou pensando! – Gina respondeu sem se dar de conta, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Ah, sim! Você que se jogou na minha cama!

**xxx **

- Harry... – chamou-o com a voz sufocada.

Ele deslizou a boca pelo seu pescoço, a pontinha da língua formando um caminho úmido por onde passava lentamente.

- Nosso casamento é depois de amanhã, Ginny. – disse a ela. A voz soando ao pé de seu ouvido numa melodia rouca e fazendo-a compará-la com creme batido. - Que mal há em acelerar um pouco a lua-de-mel? Já fizemos isso antes. Deixe, meu amor. – mordeu-lhe a pontinha do queixo. - Deixe-me ter você.

_**Mas as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente do que esperava...**_

- Amo você. – declarou na soleira da porta.

- Eu sei. – Harry respondeu com divertida arrogância.

Gina colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Harry negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Eu direi tantas vezes que a amo no momento em que ordenar seu dedo com a minha aliança, que você não agüentara mais ouvir. Será desde o momento em que abrir os olhos, até os fechá-los para dormir, claro, após fazermos amor.

- Espero que cumpra sua promessa, Potter. – Gina avisou com uma firmeza marota.

Harry caminhou até ela e colocou uma madeixa rubra atrás de sua orelha.

- Até amanhã, meu amor. – murmurou rouco, marcando de forma profunda em sua mente, como se fosse uma fotografia; os olhos azuis brilhantes, os intensos cabelos vermelhos e o lindo sorriso dela que o fazia comparar com um raio de sol.

Gina deu-lhe um último beijo de despedida e começou a ir embora, caminhando calmamente pela calçada.

Harry observou-a até onde seus olhos foram capazes de alcançar, sem saber que aquela seria a última vez que a veria.

_**E ele viu tudo o que mais amava; desaparecer.**_

Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes ao entrar em seu quarto, já descalço e com a sua jaqueta de couro jogada por cima de um ombro.

Merlin! Não se lembrava de que a festa de solteiro de Rony houvesse sido tão badalada. Estava esgotado!

Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, não dando a mínima importância que ainda estivesse vestido, cheirando a bebida, cigarro e perfume barato. Apenas queria dormir por umas doze horas até seu casamento no dia seguinte.

O pensamento o fez sorrir e suspirar profundamente. Em questão de horas, ele e Gina estariam casados e usando suas alianças na mão esquerda, voando para uma ilha isolada no Caribe, onde ele lhe faria mais uma surpresa; comprara uma casa para eles numa praia deserta, como ela havia comentado certa vez que sempre sonhara em ter uma casa de verão com vista para o mar.

Ninguém os incomodaria. Seriam apenas eles, a natureza e o amor.

Mergulhando quase no fantástico mundo dos sonhos, Harry foi atormentado pelo som irritante de alguma coisa batendo em sua janela. Abrindo os olhos, deparou-se com um corvo negro batendo suas longas asas freneticamente. Ele trazia um pequeno envelope negro preso em suas patas.

**xxx **

- Harry, você precisa manter a calma. – Rony falou num timbre tenso, abraçando Hermione pela cintura. A esposa o olhava assustada. – O que aconteceu?

A resposta veio numa explosão do outro lado da linha:

- OS COMENSAIS SEQUESTRARAM A GINA!

_**Quatro anos não foram suficientes para esquecê-la...**_

- A Gina está morta Harry. Você tem que aprender a lidar com isso.

O ódio nas irís verdes era quase palpável, assim como sua frieza e revolta que parecia vibrar por todos os poros do forte corpo de Harry.

- Como você ficaria se encontrasse o corpo de Rony completamente deformado pelo fogo, com apenas os cabelos ruivos intactos? Como você ficaria se tivesse que enterrar a pessoa que mais ama? Diga-me, Hermione! – pegando os óculos escuros, que jogara sobre a mesa da amiga e colocando-os, caminhou até a porta do escritório, mas antes de sair, voltou-se para a morena e disparou: - Gina era a minha vida! O amor é uma palavra que significa muito, mas nem metade do que eu ainda sinto por ela.

_**E talvez, nem 100 anos fossem.**_

Harry lembrava-se muito bem daqueles cabelos. Sempre brilhantes, sedosos e com um cheiro indescritível de flores. A lembrança era ainda mais doce, quando se recordava daquelas madeixas cacheadas espelhadas por seu travesseiro após uma longa e incrível noite de amor. Sentindo-se completo e saciado, ele abraçava a jovem já adormecia e puxava-a de encontro ao seu peito num gesto protetor. Aspirava profundamente o aroma sensual, único dela que desprendia de sua pele lustrosa, e dormia logo em seguida. Com um sorriso incontrolável pairando sobre seus lábios.

Os dias de felicidade, onde pensara que tudo estava acabado e que, finalmente, poderia viver em paz ao lado da mulher que amava duraram tão pouco, que lhe fazia ter a sensação de uma simples piscada. Na verdade, tudo desabou sobre si um dia antes de seu casamento. O que deveria ser um dos dias mais incríveis de sua vida, acabou sendo o pior de toda sua existência.

Suspirando, olhou para sua mão esquerda; jamais se casara com Gina, mas a aliança estava ali, ordenando seu dedo anelar como se o matrimonio houvesse sido consagrado perante a Deus e a toda população do Mundo Mágico.

Quatro malditos anos já haviam se passado, mas ainda era capaz de sentir todo o terror, o desespero e a sensação de perda o cercando como um animal predador.

Jamais conseguiria apagar a cena do enterro de sua mente, e muito menos da forma em que Molly e Arthur Weasley o olharam quando o caixão começou a ser enterrado. Havia pena nos olhos dele, como se estivessem dizendo; _"Sentimos muito por mais uma perda, Harry querido"._ De tudo, compaixão era a última coisa que estaria precisando.

Ele necessitava de Gina!

_**Mas o destino lhe sorri...**_

- Como está a Senhora Potter? – o Comensal riu friamente. – Ou deveria chamá-la de Weasley ainda?

- Ela está morta. – Harry respondeu de forma inabalável. Era como se fosse apenas uma muralha de pedra; inatingível e intocável.

- Você sempre foi muito lerdo, Potter. – o sorriso do homem fez com que Harry se aproximasse novamente da mesa de interrogatório.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, você demorou demais para se casar com ela. Mas foi extremamente ágil para levar aquela piranha para cama, não é mesmo? – umedeceu os lábios com a língua. – Sim, ela era realmente muito gostosa. – notando a frieza cortante dos olhos do Auror, o Comensal tornou a sorrir e, curvando-se para frente, murmurou: - Tem certeza de que a pobretona está morta, Potter?

_**De uma forma estranha...**_

"_Harry... Me ajude!"_

Harry despertou de seu sono de modo brusco, corcoveando o tronco para frente como se houvesse recebido um choque, e sentando-se em sua cama com a respiração acelerada.

Os lençóis estavam amarrotados em seus pés e os travesseiros caídos no chão.

Com um suspiro cansado, levou as mãos ao rosto áspero pela barba ainda para ser feita, e tentou controlar seus instintos nervosos. Estava trêmulo e sentindo calafrios, que abraçavam seu corpo como braços vindos do submundo.

Já haviam se passado quase quatro anos, por que apenas agora aquelas malditas visões estavam o atormentando?

_**Mas lhe faz ter esperanças que nem tudo está perdido...**_

- O que você está querendo dizer, Harry? – Rony perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da esposa no sofá. Hermione procurou-lhe a mão e apertou-a firmemente.

Rony percebeu como a esposa estava abalada com aquelas novas informações.

Harry estava parado em frente à janela, o sobretudo estático entre suas pernas e as mãos enfiadas no bolso de sua calça preta.

- Se o que aquele filho da mãe disse for verdade, Rony, a Gina pode estar viva... – voltou-se para os amigos. – E os Comensais que matei no passado não eram as pessoas certas.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Você não parece arrependido se esse erro for confirmado.

O sorriso de Harry não poderia ter sido mais debochado.

- E por que estaria? Eles faziam parte da escória da Terra mesmo. Apenas fiz um trabalho à toa.

_**Ou que amor de sua vida estivesse morta.**_

- Havia apenas duas pessoas que ainda acreditavam que Gina pudesse estar viva. – Fred comentou estranhamente sério. – Harry e minha mãe.

- Para uma mãe perder um filho nunca é fácil. O tempo pode até cicatrizar as feridas, mas não consegue apagar a cicatriz. – Senhor Weasley retrucou num tom rouco, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da esposa, que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos em Harry.

- E para um grande amor também não. – Molly falou emocionada. – Você era capaz de sentir a presença da minha filha.

Harry assentiu.

Ela caminhou até ele, as passadas lentas e frágeis e com os braços abertos. Harry percorreu a curta distância com longos passos e a segurou-a pelos cotovelos num toque gentil.

- Traga a Gina para casa, Harry.

Para a surpresa geral, Harry sorriu calorosamente, um gesto que não fazia há anos. E todos viram que naqueles incríveis olhos verdes ainda havia sentimentos de uma pessoa humana.

_**Uma nova caçada começa...**_

- Você vai me dizer onde minha mulher está. – Harry falou num timbre calmo.

O Comensal riu sonoramente e aquilo fez seu corpo, que estava suspenso no ar, balançar lentamente. Seus braços estavam erguidos, enquanto correntes de ferro, presas ao teto, abraçavam-lhe os pulsos. As paredes daquele calabouço eram escuras, e podiam-se ver gotículas de sangue seco esguichadas por elas.

- Você não pode fazer nada comigo, Potter! – notou com certo tremor o Auror abrir uma maleta médica de couro e tirar luvas cirúrgicas. – Eu tenho direitos! Estou protegido pela lei judicial do Ministério.

- Ninguém sabe que você está aqui. – Harry respondeu sem parecer abalado: na verdade, mostrava-se quase divertido pelo desespero do Comensal.

Começando a tirar alguns aparelhos metálicos de dentro da maleta, colocou-os sobre a mesa como se fossem postas para uma exposição.

- Eu não direi nada sobre a sua vagabunda, Potter. – o homem cuspiu. – _Nada!_

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de dizer coisa alguma, muito menos de direcionar um olhar de canto para o Comensal.

Começou a colocar a primeira luva branca calmamente.

- Você está blefando! Se quisesse saber de alguma coisa, teria me dado a poção Veritasserum!

Sim, ele poderia, Harry pensou, colocando a segunda luva. Mas sempre achou que os métodos físicos, que raramente usava, muito mais charmosos. Além do mais, fazendo parte do DEME, tivera treinamentos especiais para obter técnicas de torturas trouxas.

- Quando eu sair daqui, todos vão saber o que você fez comigo! – o Comensal exclamou, tentando chamar a atenção do outro de alguma forma.

O desespero começou a tomá-lo com intensidade quando viu o Auror virar-se para ele com um bisturi na mão.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que saíra daqui? – Harry perguntou, encostando o quadril na mesa e fitando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. Sorriu de canto quando viu o homem engolir em seco. – Você já ouviu falar sobre algumas lendas trouxas?

- Claro que sim.

- Ótimo. – Harry assentiu, começando a se aproximar. – Então você deve ter conhecimento sobre os métodos de um famoso _serial killer_.

- Qual? – os olhos verdes tornaram-se frios e sanguinários.

- Jack, O estripador.

_**Harry não irá desistir... Até encontrá-la.**_

Com um chute, escancarou a porta do calabouço e o que viu fez seu coração quase saltar de alivio para fora de seu peito.

Ela estava ali, encolhida num canto completamente nua e suja. Mas Harry jamais a vira tão linda quando Gina ergueu a cabeça e os olhos azuis encontraram os seus.

Ela respirou fundo, tentando conter as emoções de finalmente estar livre, e com lágrimas escorrendo pela face, murmurou:

- Eu sabia que você viria.

_**E tê-la novamente em seus braços.**_

- Vamos para casa, Gina? – Molly perguntou, com as mãos unidas sobre o peito.

Os olhos da ruiva vagaram lentamente por cada membro de sua enorme família, acolhida naquela pequena sala de espera do hospital como se estivesse memorizando cada um. Até que se fixaram na face que procurava.

Colocando as mãos sobre o apoio da cadeira de rodas começou a se levantar, lentamente, o corpo tremendo ainda pela fraqueza.

Quando deu um passo a frente e notando que já estava com as pernas mais firmes, ela começou a caminhar, devagar, como uma criança que dava os primeiros passos em toda sua vida.

Gina olhava para o chão e aos poucos foi erguendo a cabeça.

Harry notou que todo o seu mundo parou de ter importância quando Gina sorriu com aquela mesma ternura que o fazia perder o fôlego e abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

Numa voz entrecortada e rouca, ela murmurou:

- Eu estou em casa. E estou exatamente onde devo... Ao seu lado.

**EM BREVE!**

**Nota da Autora:** Está quase pronta, estou dando uns retoques nos capítulos e encerrando o ultimo, depois só me restará escrever o epilogo. Mas, por enquanto, eu os presenteio com esse trailer. Sim, sou uma moça _muuuuuito_ bondosa.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa prévia.

Até em breve, onde lhes trarei o primeiro capitulo dessa minha mais nova, short-fic.

Não esqueçam de, _**comentar**_, por favor! **:D**

**Beijos, N.P.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Música:** _Within__Temptation__ - __It's__The__Fear_ (Isto é o medo).

**Capitulo 1****: Medo.**

_"Eu temo em quem eu estou me tornando,  
Eu sinto que estou perdendo o conflito interno.  
Eu não posso mais impedi-lo,  
Minha força está esvanecendo. _

_Isto é o medo  
Medo da escuridão  
Está crescendo dentro de mim,  
Que um dia virá à vida.  
Tenho que salvar...  
Salvar meu amor,  
Não há escapatória,  
Porque minha fé é terror e condenação."_

* * *

_"Harry... Me ajude!"_

Harry despertou de seu sono de modo brusco, corcoveando o tronco para frente como se houvesse recebido um choque e sentando-se em sua cama com a respiração acelerada.

Os lençóis estavam amarrotados em seus pés e os travesseiros caídos no chão.

Com um suspiro cansado, levou as mãos ao rosto áspero pela barba ainda para ser feita e tentou controlar seus instintos nervosos. Estava trêmulo e sentindo calafrios que abraçavam seu corpo como braços vindos do submundo.

Já haviam se passado quase quatro anos, por que apenas agora aquelas malditas visões estavam o atormentando? Seus dias eram castos e tediosos, suas noites tornavam-se sombrias e obscuras no momento em que pegava no sono.

No inicio pedira a Hermione alguns calmantes que o ajudasse a não acordar no meio da madrugada; suado e trêmulo, mas os comprimidos não funcionaram, e ele apelou para uma poção. Incrivelmente – e por azar – aquele método foi completamente nulo.

As visões eram fortes, pesadas e vinham com uma força destrutiva. Como uma onda que se chocava contra os rochedos, engolindo-o com sua água gélida e cortante. A cada sonho, Harry sentia seu físico completamente esgotado; era uma sensação de como se houvesse trabalhado até a exaustão. Mas isso jamais acontecia. Como Auror, tinha suas responsabilidades com o Mundo Mágico. Mas como humano, tinha seus próprios limites, e sabia respeitá-los.

As cenas vinham disformes no começo. Suas formas embasadas pelo nevoeiro em sua mente, mas aos poucos que iam se aproximando entravam em um foco melhor, até tornarem-se suficientemente nítidas.

Nos primeiros dias, sua imaginação mostrava-lhe Comensais da Morte torturando sua prisioneira amarrada ao teto por algemas de ferro já bastante enferrujado pela umidade do ar. Ela estava nua, a cabeça tombada para frente parecendo ter desmaiado pela dor cruciante, a longa cabeleira deslizava por seu corpo de pele pálida a cobria como um manto de puro fogo.

Harry lembrava-se muito bem daqueles cabelos. Sempre brilhantes, sedosos e com um cheiro indescritível de flores. A lembrança era ainda mais doce, quando se recordava daquelas madeixas cacheadas espelhadas por seu travesseiro após uma longa e incrível noite de amor. Sentindo-se completo e saciado, ele abraçava a jovem já adormecia e puxava-a de encontro ao seu peito num gesto protetor. Aspirava profundamente o aroma sensual, único dela que desprendia de sua pele lustrosa, e dormia logo em seguida. Com um sorriso incontrolável pairando sobre seus lábios.

Os dias de felicidade, onde pensara que tudo estava acabado e que finalmente poderia viver em paz ao lado da mulher que amava duraram tão pouco que lhe fazia ter a sensação de uma simples piscada. Na verdade, tudo desabou sobre si um dia antes de seu casamento. O que deveria ser um dos dias mais incríveis de sua vida tornou-se sendo o pior de toda sua existência.

Suspirando, olhou para sua mão esquerda; jamais se casara com Gina, mas a aliança estava ali, ordenando seu dedo anelar como se o matrimonio houvesse sido consagrado perante a Deus e a toda população do Mundo Mágico.

Quatro malditos anos já haviam se passado, mas ainda era capaz de sentir todo o terror, o desespero e a sensação de perda o cercando como um animal predador.

Jamais conseguiria apagar a cena do enterro de sua mente, e muito menos da forma em que Molly e Arthur Weasley o olharam quando o caixão começou a ser enterrado. Havia pena nos olhos dele, como se estivessem dizendo; _"Sentimos muito por mais uma perda, Harry querido"._ De tudo, compaixão era a ultima coisa que estaria precisando.

Ele necessitava de Gina!

O rádio em sua cabeceira apitou antes de uma doce música começar a soar pelo quarto escuro, indicando que estava na hora de levantar-se e ir para o trabalho.

Tentando apagar as cenas do pesadelo que tivera naquela noite, Harry caminhou até o banheiro. Jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto, tentando despertar por completo, e assim fitou-se no espelho.

- Você está horrível. – Disse a si mesmo, reparando nos cabelos rebeldes que gritavam por um corte, os olhos verdes opacos e a barba malfeita que precisava ser raspada com urgência.

Afastando-se da pia num gesto brusco, como se o reflexo no espelho lhe causasse náuseas, despiu a cueca samba-canção preta e entrou debaixo do chuveiro de água quente.

Era ridículo deixar-se abalar por aqueles sonhos. – Convivia diariamente com o perigo, via quase todos os dias corpos mutilados ou ataques que causavam uma verdadeira chacina em algum alojamento para bruxos pobres e carentes. Trabalhar na área de Missões Especiais do Ministério era um trabalho que poucos agüentavam. Harry acreditava que se arriscando naquelas tarefas que muitos Aurores consideravam serem apenas para loucos, morreria mais rápido. Mas era tão bom no que fazia que anos depois, tornar-se capitão de sua divisa -. A cada noite, as cenas vinham com mais nitidez e pareciam serem tão reais que faziam seu estômago se contorcer de puro horror com o que via. Mas o ódio maior era saber que não podia fazer nada. A fraqueza de sentir-se um inútil perante o que faziam com a mulher que amava. Era obrigado a ficar apenas vendo como um espectador em seu camarote vip; cada tortura, toque, grito e lágrima, e rezar para que despertasse o mais rápido possível.

A primeira vez que aquele inferno começara fora há quase duas semanas; o primeiro sonho fora de longe, o pior de todos. Gina estava nua, caída num chão que parecia ser de um terrível calabouço. Ela gemia, sangrava e chorava baixinho. Entre os lábios brancos e a respiração entrecortada, ela o chamava. Clamava por seu nome como se fosse uma oração de salvação.

Estava fraca, magra e incrivelmente abatida. Eram visíveis os hematomas que percorriam toda a extensão da sua pele.

Então, num ímpeto assustador, a porta de ferro do calabouço se abria e entravam dois Comensais vestidos por suas longas capas e usando as máscaras cadavéricas que lhe ocultavam a identidade. Um mantivera-se em pé, firme ao lado da porta já fechada. O outro caminhou até a ruiva e agarrou-lhe os cabelos com força, puxando-lhe a cabeça em direção a sua boca.

- _O seu querido Potter não virá salvá-la, Weasley. Na verdade, ele já deve tê-la esquecido._

Gina não respondeu, apenas encarou o Comensal com os olhos azuis tenebrosos. As lágrimas secaram e o que lhe restou foi o grito de repulsa quando o homem a atacou. O outro Comensal agiu e segurou-lhe os braços, impedindo-a de defender-se, enquanto o segundo começava a despir-se.

- _HARRY!_ – Fora um grito de desespero, terror e medo que ecoou em sua mente, fazendo-o despertar no mesmo instante chamando por ela. - "GINA!".

Assim prosseguiu por todas as noites. Mais gritos, mais dor, mais estupros.

Harry cerrou os punhos e socou a parede de azulejos brancos a sua frente.

Maldição! O que era aquilo? Deveria haver algum significado? Era frustrante não ter respostas para aquelas perguntas tão agonizantes e com um sentido tão complexo.

Gina estava _morta!_

Num rompante, olhou novamente para a aliança de ouro em seu dedo. Merlin! E se houvesse acontecido um erro de julgamento... E se os sonhos, na verdade, fosse apenas _flash_ do que realmente estava acontecendo, ou acontecido...

Trincou os dentes com força e desejou – pela primeira vez - que Gina estivesse realmente dentro de um caixão enterrado a sete palmos no cemitério.

- Você está ficando louco. – Falou consigo mesmo, desligando o registro e pegando uma toalha para enrolar na cintura.

O corpo dela fora encontrado três meses depois do seqüestro, jogado num terreno baldio atrás da Casa dos Gritos. Estava irreconhecível. Da testa aos pés, a pele estava completamente dilacerada pelas queimaduras de terceiro grau, apenas os incríveis cabelos ruivos foram mantidos intactos pelos agressores.

Harry ligou a luz de seu closet e olhou para suas roupas penduradas e precisamente organizadas. Seus olhos vagaram para além daquelas vestes e mergulharam num poço de lembranças.

_It awaits for the day  
Will let it out.  
Give it a reason,  
To give it it's might._

_Fear who I am becoming,  
I fear that I'm losing the struggle within.  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength it is fading,  
I have to give in. _

_Dia: 8 de agosto. __4__ anos atrás._

Harry havia a vendado antes de saírem para os jardins n´A Toca.

- Você confia em mim? – Ele tinha perguntado com um lindo sorriso, assim que o champanhe fora aberto por Arthur que declarou que sua única filha merecia o melhor aniversário de todos e as mais sinceras felicidades.

Ela estranhara no começo. Todos se mostravam ansiosos e atenciosos demais, como se estivessem escondendo alguma coisa dela.

- Claro que confio. – Respondera sem hesitar. Os olhos verdes iluminaram-se satisfeitos e então, ele a virou de costas e colocou a faixa negra sobre seus olhos. Naquele momento, os gêmeos soltaram algumas gracinhas, mas foram logo repreendidos pela mãe; "Calem-se, antes que acabem dando a língua nos dentes!".

Gina não conteve um sorriso nervoso, enquanto Harry a guiava para algum lugar. Ele estava atrás de si, com as mãos em seus ombros nus, dando-lhe instruções roucas.

- Cuidado com a raiz.

- Espero que você não me diga que terei de escalar a árvore. – Harry soltou uma gargalhada e abraçou-a, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Estou tentando fazer um momento especial para nós dois, criar um clima romântico como toda a mulher normal gosta e você me vem com essas piadas, ruiva? – Beijou-lhe o pescoço. – Não seja tão curiosa, estamos quase chegando.

- É o meu aniversário e todos estão muito estranhos... - Colocou as mãos na cintura e parou de andar. – O que você está tramando, Harry Potter? Quando você coloca alguma coisa nessa cabeça, eu sempre me saio com algum arranhão.

Harry não conteve o impulso e entre uma risada abafada e um sorriso divertido, mordeu-lhe a pele exposta do ombro.

- Você está linda está noite, Ginny. – Murmurou, roçando o nariz na nuca dela e inspirando o perfume de aroma floral.

Gina estremeceu. Ele era o único que a chamava daquela maneira. Que tinha o poder de fazer seu coração disparar com um único toque, o mais simples que fosse – um roçar de dedos ou apenas a sensação de ter os lábios dele suavemente sobre os seus – seu corpo correspondia prontamente, reconhecendo de imediato o dono.

O primeiro e único que tivera a liberdade de tocá-la mais a fundo, de ter tido a capacidade de passar pelas barreiras que ela moldara em torno de si para não se ferir, e fazê-la conhecer um caminho incrível para o mais sublime prazer entre um homem e uma mulher.

E quando Harry fixava aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes nela, era como se mais nada existisse, tudo desaparecia num piscar e ela se via apenas acolhida por aquele amor incondicional que ele jamais tivera vergonha de demonstrar. Na verdade, Harry fazia questão que todos vissem o quanto a amava. O quanto era importante para sua vida. O quanto eles eram perfeitos.

- Não mude de assunto. – Cutucou sorridente, jogando a cabeça para trás e a repousando no peito dele.

Ele sorriu ainda mais e por fim, suspirou.

- Você é realmente uma cabeça-dura. – Gina assobiou brincalhona.

- Obrigada querido, acho que jamais recebi um cortejo que me emocionasse tanto. Você está ficando muito bom nisso. – Colocou as mãos sobre as dele que estavam repousadas em sua cintura. - No início da festa falou que sou maravilhosa e o quanto me ama, a pouco disse que estou bonita e agora... Cabeça-dura! O que virá a seguir, Harry?

- Eu disse que você está _linda_. – Ele a corrigiu num tom sensual e arrastado. – E agora virá a melhor parte da noite.

Sentiu as mãos dela ficarem úmidas e aquilo o deixou bastante satisfeito; Gina estava ansiosa e parecia nervosa. Estava agindo como se já tivesse uma leve idéia do que realmente estava acontecendo. Podia notar como a respiração dela estava pesada e ouvir o coração batendo alto.

Deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela agilmente, levou-as a venda e lentamente começou a retirá-la.

- Ande logo! – Gina o apressou, fazendo-o parar no meio do caminho só para provocá-la de propósito. – _HARRY!_

Ele riu alegremente e então puxou o pano preto de uma vez.

Gina piscou algumas vezes antes de por fim deslumbrar-se com a paisagem.

Eles estavam no centro de uma ponta de madeira branca, onde fazia a conexão das terras dos Weasley com os Fawcett.

Harry a levara para o mais distante carvalho da A´Toca, fazendo a humilde casinha ser um glacial ponto iluminado naquela noite de Lua cheia, onde o esplendor prateado decaia sobre a vegetação rala do campo.

Gina notou que o enorme carvalho, coberto por trepadeiras, estava enfeitado por um fio de fogo que se enrolava entorno do grosso tronco até o topo, como se fosse uma corrente de luzes de natal, mas os pontos brilhantes eram pequenas velas redondas.

Olhou deslumbrada para o lago que passava sob a ponte. Ele ordenava toda a floresta que cercava o vilarejo de Ottery St. Catchpole, e penetrava para dentro da vegetação seguindo sua correnteza suave, movida pela brisa fresca daquele verão.

Os peixes brilhavam, nadando de um lado para o outro, formando fios resplandecentes sob a água cristalina.

Tudo estava perfeito. Gina deduziu emocionada. A iluminação, a noite incrivelmente estrelada e... Harry, apoiado na batente da ponte observando-a com atenção, parecendo saborear cada parte de seu semblante.

- Eu me enganei. – Ele falou baixinho, Gina fitou-o, os olhos azuis brilhantes pelas lágrimas. – Você não é linda... – Aproximando-se, tocou-lhe na bochecha com as costas da mão. – É deslumbrante.

- Harry... - Ela não sabia o que falar, apenas sentiu a necessidade de falar o nome dele. De tentar acreditar que tudo aquilo era real.

Harry sorriu.

- Em toda minha vida, pensei que o único propósito da minha existência era acabar com Voldemort. Não me importava se sairia da guerra vivo ou morto. Eu já me sentia uma pessoa vazia. Pessoas que eram importantes para mim, morreram; Meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid... E eu me vi completamente perdido e com medo, Ginny. Eu tive muito medo.

Ela sabia como era difícil para ele revelar aquilo. Harry era uma das pessoas mais orgulhosas que já tivera o azar de bater de frente. Fora um duelo terrível que houve quando ela o pegara uma noite, fugindo da casa de seus pais para ir sozinho atrás dos horcruxes.

Por fim, depois de uma reunião feita as pressas da Ordem da Fênix na A´Toca, os integrantes decidiram que o mesmo grupo da AD que enfrentou os Comensais da Morte no Ministério, iria acompanhá-lo naquela jornada.

- É normal as pessoas sentirem medo, Harry. Você era apenas um garoto, e admitir isso não te faz um covarde.

Ele assentiu, perdendo-se na beleza hipnotizante das irís azuis da amada. Gina parecia ter diamantes reluzentes nos olhos, tamanha sua intensidade e brilho.

- Isso tomou conta de mim. – Harry continuou. – E notei que não conseguiria lidar com a perda dos meus melhores amigos, da família que me adotou desde que eu tinha onze anos, e principalmente... Eu não ia conseguir viver sem você, Gi. Eu não estava conseguindo lidar com o meu medo de te perder. – Sorriu apaixonado. - Talvez jamais consiga.

Gina ergueu o braço e tocou com a mão, agora quente, na face de Harry.

- Eu amo você. – Ela declarou, também mergulhando fundo nos incríveis olhos verdes.

Harry aproximou-se e encostou a testa na dela.

- Eu tenho milhares de desculpas para pedir a você, e apenas um agradecimento. – Notando-a franzir o cenho, explicou: - Me desculpe por ter sido um completo idiota e não ter percebido antes que você é a mulher da minha vida. Me desculpe por não ter estado sempre ao seu lado. Me desculpe por ter ignorado o nosso amor... E obrigado por ter me ensinado a amar.

Eles se entreolhavam fixamente, e Gina tentou conter a torrente de lágrimas que inundou seus olhos, mas quando se deu de conta já começava a chorar como uma criança. Emocionada pela imensidão de seu amor por Harry, e aliviada por finalmente ter conseguido conquistar o que por tantos anos sonhara; Ele. Apenas Harry. Seu Harry.

Agora ele estava ali, humildemente pedindo seu perdão por não tê-la amado antes. Humilhando-se perante ela por tê-la feito chorar tantas vezes por achar que ele jamais a notaria. Implorando para que ela o amasse de corpo e alma. Sem medo. Que caísse em seus braços e o deixasse fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas ou agradecer, Harry.

Ele segurou sua mão e beijou-lhe os dedos.

- Eu sei que te fiz sofrer. – Comentou, usando o timbre da voz ainda baixo e rouco. As palavras eram pronunciadas de forma leve e continham uma nota suave de ternura. – Fui um completo tapado. Mas eu não sabia o que _queria_, do que _precisava_... – Abrindo os olhos, tornou a fitá-la com firmeza. – Eu quero você Gina, hoje, amanhã, até o meu último dia neste mundo. Errei no passado e quando penso nele, sinto-me incompleto. Mas agora há você, e eu consigo me imaginar ao seu lado para sempre. Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre irei te amar. Não importa quantas vezes você brigue comigo, me chame de idiota, queime a comida ou até mesmo me coloque para dormir no sofá, eu vou continuar te amando. – Suspirando para tentar controlar o próprio nervosismo, Harry afastou-se um pouco de Gina e tirou de dentro do bolso de sua calça jeans escura uma caixinha de veludo preta.

Abrindo-a, revelou um lindíssimo anel de ouro branco, onde havia três pedras cravejadas; um magnífico diamante realçava-se como um rei entre dois rubis que pareciam serem banhados por puro fogo. As pedras brilhavam, cheias de promessas e segredos.

- Ah, meu Deus... – Gina exclamou, levando a mão ao peito. O coração estava disparado como um cavalgar desenfreado, a respiração o acompanhava tornando-se entrecortada.

- Quero mudar o meu presente e o meu futuro, e quero você ao meu lado. Ginny, você aceitaria se casar comigo?

**xxx**

_Dia: __19__ de novembro, quinta feira. 21h30min. 3 meses depois. _

- Harry! Isso é um absurdo. Nosso casamento é no sábado!

Ele puxou-a de volta para si num gesto firme quando Gina tentou se desvencilhar de seus braços para ir embora.

- Eu deixo você na casa de seus pais amanhã depois do almoço. – Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Marquei com a Hermione às dez horas no Salão Beleza Mística! – Sorriu toda orgulhosa. – Será o meu dia da noiva!

- Tudo bem... As dez em ponto te deixarei nas boas mãos da Hermione. – Mordeu-lhe o pescoço com vontade. – Agora fique quieta e deixe-me aproveitar os últimos momentos que terei com a minha noiva antes do casamento do ano!

Gina tornou a rir e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, o peito quase explodindo de tanta alegria. Harry também a abraçou, seus braços segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, enquanto a erguia do chão e afundava a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

Eles passaram os últimos meses praticamente grudados, arrumando os detalhes para o casamento – Gina dedicara-se de corpo e alma a cada ponto decorativo na Igreja – o local da festa, os móveis para a casa deles e a cor que deveria ser as paredes de todos os cômodos!

Chegaram até discutir a cor da colcha que deveria estar na cama deles quando chegassem da viagem de lua-de-mel. Gina insistira por uma vermelha escura, mas Harry lutara pelo seu orgulho masculino e exigira a colcha azul. No final, acabaram levando uma branca com pequenas e graciosas flores amarelas!

Haviam decidido que queriam fazer tudo a modo trouxa, e por isso, o trabalho dos preparativos e da comemoração fora duplicado.

Agora, estando tão próximo da data do casamento, Harry não conseguia conter a ansiedade, e a idéia de ficar um minuto longe de Gina era crucial. Estava tão feliz. E descobriu como sorrir perto de Gina tornara-se fácil. Ela trouxera paz a sua vida num momento de guerras, perdas e sofrimento. Ela o fez acreditar num propósito, lutar por um ideal e acima de tudo; ensinou-o a amar.

Naquele dia em especial, ele fora buscá-la no Beco Diagonal assim que ela deu por encerrada a ultima sessão de retoques no vestido de noiva, indo ao seu encontro no Caldeirão Furado.

Da-li, ele a levou para jantar num lindo e fino restaurante trouxa, onde poderiam conversar tranquilamente sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e as novidades.

Harry contou a ela que fora aceito na DEME – Departamento Especial de Missões Estratégicas. – e que começaria assim que voltasse da lua-de-mel. Ele sentiu os dedos de Gina ficarem gelados sob a sua e notou-lhe o brilho de preocupação nas irís azuis. Mesmo feliz por ele ter conseguido, Harry sabia que ela sempre teve receio em relação aquela sua escolha de carreira.

O próprio Rony lamentou por eles não serem parceiros – O amigo escolhera o rumo na Área de Feitiços Desconhecidos –. E comentara animadamente que Harry havia se tornado mais um "Demente".

Durante o jantar, ele notara como a noiva estava parecendo um pouco apreensiva e nervosa, mas decidiu não entrar em detalhes. Deduziu que Gina estaria naquele estado por causa do casamento e sobre a sua aceitação na divisa mais perigosa para Aurores no Ministério.

Agora eles estavam ali, na casa dele localizada num charmoso e tranqüilo bairro na Londres-trouxa, curtindo os últimos momentos juntos. No dia seguinte, Gina teria uma sessão especial no consagrado salão de beleza bruxa e depois iria para a festa que Hermione e a Senhora Weasley haviam planejado com todo cuidado.

Harry estava um pouco desconfiado em relação aquela festa e conteve o impulso de perguntar qual seria o tema, mas Gina parecera tão furiosa quando ouvira sem querer Rony comentando que o levaria para uma boate de _strip-tease_ para dar um inesquecível adeus a sua vida de solteiro que Harry achou melhor manter-se calado.

Mas a simples idéia de que não a veria no dia seguinte todo, o deixava com o peito apertado.

Abraçou-a com mais força, como se estivesse querendo que o corpo dela fundisse ao seu e inspirou com prazer o perfume floral.

- Harry, você vai deslocar a minha coluna! – Gina brincou, fazendo um delicioso carinho na nuca dele. As unhas arranhando-o suavemente.

- Se for para você ficar aqui está noite, então acho que valerá a pena. – Ela suspirou.

- Você sabe que não posso. Mamãe está me esperando em casa. E... – Fez uma careta. - Ela foi bastante clara sobre essas... _Coisas._

Harry riu e afastando um pouco a cabeça, a olhou cheio de carinho.

- Sua mãe fez tanto essas _coisas_ que lhe rendeu sete filhos!

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

- Sim, mas ela se casou virgem! – Defendeu, fazendo Harry erguer uma sobrancelha assumindo uma postura de puro deboche.

- Você não irá se casar pura, Senhorita Weasley.

- É! – Gina exclamou fazendo uma nova careta. – Mas ninguém sabe disso. Talvez a Hermione saiba, e minha mãe deve ter uma leve suspeita, mas... Meu pai e meus irmãos ainda acreditam que você tem princípios e que nós nunca... Você sabe. - Ela deu a entender com um gesto nervoso de mãos.

Harry achava aquela demonstração de recato simplesmente adorável.

- Nunca fizemos amor? – Ajudou-a num tom terno. – Que eu nunca tive a visão fascinante do seu corpo? – O timbre tornou-se perigosamente rouco. – Que eu nunca a fiz se contorcer sob os meus toques e pedir num gemido sufocante pelo meu corpo? – Riu levemente. - Ora, Ginny, será que terei que refrescar sua cabeça vermelha e lhe informar que a nossa primeira vez foi você que tomou a iniciativa?

- Mentiroso! – Sem ar, Gina deu-lhe um leve tapa no peito antes de afastar-se como se ele estivesse pegando fogo.

Oh, sim! Ele com certeza estava!

Harry enfiou as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans e sorriu de canto. Uma discussão leve sobre aquele assunto seria bastante estimulante. Merlin! Seu corpo estava entrando um puro incêndio com a visão do corpo de curvas perfeitas da ruiva. Gina usava um vestido de inverno rosa-claro bastante justo nos seios e na cintura, de gola alta feita de lã e mangas compridas a veste combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele e com as madeixas rubras.

– Você que vinha devargazinho me estimulando, colocando essas... _Idéias_ na minha cabeça. E naquele dia, quem tomou a iniciativa foi você, Harry!

- Eu? – Repetiu sarcasticamente. – Quando me dei conta já estava deitado na sua cama e com a camisa toda aberta e com você sobre mim.

Gina colocou as mãos na cintura, incrédula.

- Francamente Harry James Potter! Você me beijou _daquela_ maneira! – Acusou com o dedo em riste. - Sempre o faz quando quer alguma coisa. _E_ suas mãos já tinham começado a fazer todo o percurso pelo meu corpo antes mesmo que eu piscasse! _E_ - Ela estava vermelha como um tomate por causa da timidez e também da leve brisa de nervoso ao vê-lo tão tranqüilo e até mesmo, parecendo estar se divertindo com seu embaraço.

- E? – Perguntou de forma tranqüila.

- Eu estou pensando! – Gina respondeu sem se dar de conta, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Ah sim! Você que se jogou na minha cama!

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder as acusações. Lembrava-se com perfeição de como fora incrível a primeira vez dos dois.

Começou a se aproximar, e o sorriso contorceu-se ainda mais numa demonstração maliciosa quando a viu recuar.

- Harry... Afaste-se! Você sabe que eu tenho que ir para casa!

- Você está em casa, amor. E está exatamente onde deve... Ao meu lado.

Por todos os fios brancos da barba de Merlin! Ela detestava quando ele a olhava daquela maneira; sedutora, selvagem, as irís verdes num tom perigoso que pareciam dizer todas as loucuras que Harry desejava fazer com ela.

O sorriso safado no canto de sua boca, revelando aquela covinha profunda que sempre achara extremamente sexy.

Harry, desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts, fora o tipo de rapaz de arrastar olhares por quarteirões. As garotas o idolatravam e derretiam-se como mel aquecido quando o moreno as encarava com aquela aura de pura eletricidade viril.

Enquanto ela estava preocupada em esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo O Eleito e tirar notas tão altas e exemplares quanto às de Hermione, Harry estava se roçando com algum rabo de saia em algum canto e tentando proteger a própria cabeça dos Comensais da Morte.

No final, Gina pensou com certa prepotência, quem conquistara Harry Potter fora ela!

Dando mais um passo para trás, sentiu a parede solida chocar-se com suas costas. Droga. Estava encurralada. E Harry vinha se aproximando cada vez mais, naquele compasso de passadas ágeis e firmes.

Ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos e sorriu cheia de amor e doçura. Viu com satisfação ele corresponder o gesto quase de imediato.

- É uma loucura. Não terá graça a nossa lua-de-mel. – Muxoxou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Harry abrangeu ainda mais seu sorriso malicioso.

- Deixe tudo comigo querida. Eu me ocupo em enlouquecê-la e você apenas aproveita. – Gina girou as orbes, tentando ignorar a aproximação dele.

- Ora, mas isso não seria justo.

- Não consigo em pensar em algo mais justo do que isso. – Harry finalmente chegou aonde queria, e colocando uma mão na curva do quadril da ruiva e a outra sobre a parede, encurralou-a. – Eu beijando cada parte do seu corpo, me deliciando com cada curva e apreciando o som de sua respiração pesada e o batimento rápido do seu coração. – Inclinando a cabeça, mordeu-lhe a parte superior da orelha. – Eu irei ser recompensando da melhor forma, meu bem; sua satisfação será a minha. Seu delírio é o meu.

A mão quente que repousava em seu quadril deslizou suavemente até a barra do vestido e começou a erguê-la. Gina estremeceu e fechou os olhos, apurando o sentindo de ansiar ainda mais pelo toque de Harry. Desejando que aquela sensação de formigamento que percorria sua coxa jamais acabasse.

Os dedos eram rápidos, e Gina logo se viu com o vestido preso na altura de sua cintura. Harry já se posicionara entre suas pernas e prensava-lhe o corpo contra o dele.

- Harry... – Chamou-o com a voz sufocada.

Ele deslizou a boca pelo seu pescoço, a pontinha da língua formando um caminho úmido por onde passava lentamente.

- Nosso casamento é depois de amanhã, Ginny. – Disse a ela. A voz soando ao pé de seu ouvido numa melodia rouca e fazendo-a compará-la com creme batido. - Que mal há em acelerar um pouco a lua-de-mel? Já fizemos isso antes. Deixe meu amor. – Mordeu-lhe a pontinha do queixo. - Deixe-me ter você.

- Mas... Você já se segurou por tanto tempo. São apenas mais dois dias. – Gina tentava relutar, as unhas cravando-se no tecido da camisa preta que ele usava.

- Você também quer...

- Harry... A lua-de-mel tem que ser especial. Já nos agüentamos por quase três meses. Quando finalmente for acontecer, você vai ver que a espera terá valido a pena.

Num gesto rápido e que a pegou completamente desprevenida, Harry posicionou as mãos na cintura dela e virou-a, fazendo-a ter as costas pressionadas contra seu peito.

Harry afastou-se as madeixas ruivas para o lado e saboreou sua nuca, antes de pegar suas mãos e com os dedos entrelaçados erguer os braços acima da cabeça, prendendo-a na parede.

- Todas às vezes são especiais, Gina. Todas às vezes são como se fosse uma primeira vez. E toda essa mágica acontece porque é com você. Deixa... – Riu com malicia. – Prometo ser gentil.

E como ela poderia negar? Como teria forças para resistir?

Suspirando finalmente rendida pela traição do próprio corpo, Gina apenas assentiu e jogou a cabeça para trás, acomodando-a no ombro de Harry.

Ele a libertou e num gesto delicado segurou-a nos braços.

Gina o abraçou pelo pescoço e escondeu a face na curva de seu pescoço. Não poderia existir sensação melhor do que aquela de estar segura nos braços dele.

Harry levou-a para o quarto banhado pela penumbra da lua que transpassava seu esplendor prateado pela janela.

Sorrindo, deitou a noiva de forma tão suave sobre a cama como se estivesse lidando com uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

Gina encarou-o e apenas respirou fundo a brisa noturna. Harry era lindo. Simplesmente tudo o que poderia pedir ao destino.

Ele tirou os próprios sapatos e as sandálias dela antes de começar a engatinhar, deslizando sobre o corpo da amada como uma onça, os olhos verdes selvagens e o sorriso predador. Logo se ajoelhou, colocando cada perna posta ao lado do corpo de Gina estendido sobre a colcha, e sem desgrudar os olhos dos azuis celestes dela, começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Mas Gina tinha outra idéia e sentando-se, os cabelos ruivos caindo numa cascada de cachos por suas costas, ela colocou suas mãos sobre as dele.

Harry entendeu e abaixou os braços, dando a liberdade para a amada fazer aquele processo de descoberta de seu corpo.

Com uma mão, ele penetrou os dedos pelos fios vermelhos e fechou os lhos ao sentir o toque suave de Gina em seu peito e descendo devargazinho por seu tronco. Ao ter toda a camisa aberta, com a pontinha da unha, ela contornou cada músculo sem seu abdômen e logo se curvou para depositar um beijo em sua barriga.

Harry pensou que iria enlouquecer. As mãos de Gina eram mágicas, e apenas a presença dela era o suficiente para sentir-se aquecido.

Abriu os olhos e perdeu-se na imensidão magnífica das irís da amada. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, algo bonito e que a fizesse se sentir especial.

Gina sorriu, parecendo entender todas aquelas suas intenções e tocou-lhe no rosto com tanta ternura que Harry apenas prendeu o fôlego e a beijou.

Aquilo era muito mais o que havia esperado ou sonhado. Como das outras vezes, estar com Gina se tornava um momento único. Tudo a sua volta sumia e o que importava era ela. Apenas ela.

Inclinou o corpo e deitou-se sobre ela.

O beijo foi suave, doce e cheio de amor. Harry ocupou-se em puxar o vestido dela para cima. Gina ergueu os quadris para ajudá-lo, enquanto também se ocupava em retirar-lhe a camisa, deslizando-a pelos braços musculosos e logo dando atenção para o zíper de sua calça.

- Erga os braços. – Harry pediu e assim Gina o fez.

O vestido ajuntou-se com sua camisa no chão, e ao contemplá-la apenas usando um charmoso conjunto rendando branco, Harry ficou como sempre ficava quando a via daquela maneira; impressionado com sua beleza deslumbrante.

- Você tem noção do quanto é linda? – Ele perguntou enfeitiçado, as sobrancelhas unidas num distúrbio de puro desejo e paixão.

Gina riu suavemente e acomodou-se sobre os travesseiros. Ela abriu as pernas e fez uma deslizar pela lateral do corpo dele, provocando-o.

- Você tem noção do quanto o amo? – Ela murmurou.

Toda sua lucidez levantou vôo naquele instante e partiu para o mais longe possível numa velocidade incrível.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e tornou a beijá-la. Seu corpo colocou-se ao dela, e estremeceu ao sentir as mãos de Gina deslizarem por suas costas nuas.

Gemidos, promessas e toques foram trocados.

Juntos, flutuaram até o infinito, esquecendo-se do mundo e ignorando a chuva que batia contra o vidro da janela.

Nada mais importava. Apenas o amor, o desejo e o quanto era fantástica a sensação de sentir o corpo do outro. Descobrir que existia um lugar para eles.

Harry não fez apenas amor com Gina, ele a adorou, a colocou acima de tudo em sua vida e a fez entender a imensidão de seu amor, enquanto a tornava sua. De forma lenta e deliciosa.

E no segundo em que seu corpo uniu-se ao dela, mergulhando fundo para dentro daquele recanto secreto e extremamente sensual de uma mulher, ele pensou que sucumbiria a própria loucura.

Gina abraçou-o com os braços e pernas e acompanhou-o no ritmo. Ajudando-o a tomá-la para si, enquanto também era tomado inteiro por ela.

Ambos se pertenciam e encaixavam-se com uma perfeição inabalável.

Harry entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e pressionou com força as mãos contra o colchão enquanto continuava a se mover num ritmo sufocante.

Um fogo incontrolável. Uma chama que era bombeada cada vez mais. Com mais força, com mais ardor... Uma sensação de delírio que saia e voltava, voltava e saia. Ondas de calor e prazer percorriam-lhe a espinha, incentivando a ir mais fundo.

Mergulhar com lentidão dentro dela que também o ajudava a ir em busca daquele pedaço no paraíso.

No final, quando o grito de libertação ecoou pelo quarto unindo-se ao som vibrante de um trovão, Harry deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Gina e sua cabeça enterrou-se na curva do pescoço dela.

Ela sorriu realizada e abraçou-o com carinho.

- Desculpe. – Ele murmurou com a voz ainda entrecortada. – Eu sei que sou pesado, mas me dê um tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

- Não precisa ter pressa. – Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, limpando o suor em sua testa e beijou-lhe levemente o ninho entre as sobrancelhas. – Você não é pesado... É perfeito.

Harry sorriu e apenas respirou fundo, deliciando-se com aquele contato.

Abrindo os olhos, Gina deslumbrou-se com a intensidade nas irís verdes e emocionou-se ao notar o imenso amor que transbordava dali.

- Você ainda tem duvidas de que a nossa lua-de-mel será maravilhosa? – Ele perguntou, ainda intimamente dentro dela.

- Que dúvidas? – Ela brincou. – Não acredito que disse uma besteira dessas!

Harry ergueu-se um pouco e mordeu-lhe o ombro, divertido. Quando fez menção de deitar-se ao lado dela, Gina o impediu, transpassando as pernas entorno de sua cintura.

- Ah, agora a Senhorita quer né? – Provocou com um sorriso malicioso, dando-lhe um leve beijo.

Gina apenas correspondeu ao sorriso e tornou a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, puxando-o novamente para mais um beijo.

**xxx**

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te acompanhe? – Perguntou, levando-lhe a mão aos lábios enquanto a acompanhava até a porta.

- Não, meu amor. Eu ficarei bem. Nem é tão longe assim a cabine telefônica. Além do mais, a rua está vazia, ninguém vai me ver passando para o Mundo Bruxo.

- Mesmo assim. – Ele lançou um olhar interrogativo para a janela, observando como o tempo naquela manhã estava fechado. – Vai chover a qualquer momento, e não é seguro você andando por ai.

- O seu bairro é um dos mais seguros, Harry. Além do mais, o que um assaltante trouxa poderia fazer contra uma bruxa? – Gina retrucou ainda divertida por aquela nítida preocupação dele.

Ele assentiu convencido, mas as sobrancelhas unidas ainda mostravam sua hesitação de deixá-la.

Gina ficou na pontinha dos pés e lhe deu um longo beijo, cheio de ternura.

- Você tem coisas para fazer, Harry. Se você me levar, vai se atrasar para a reunião no Ministério. A caminhada não é muito longa.

- Está bem. – Ele concordou por fim, abrindo a porta. Mas sua mão ainda mantinha-se firme na fina cintura da ruiva.

- Até amanhã. – Gina murmurou entre mais um longo beijo.

- Mal posso esperar para começar a chamá-la de _minha esposa_.

O sorriso caloroso dele a fez pensar seriamente em mandar um bilhete a Hermione para esquecer o tratamento de beleza no salão e ficar ali.

_ Seu marido... Em breve._ Suspirando, afastou-se.

- Amo você. – Declarou afastando-se.

- Eu sei. – Harry respondeu com divertida arrogância.

Gina colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Harry negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Eu direi tantas vezes que a amo no momento em que ordenar seu dedo com a minha aliança, que você não agüentara mais ouvir. Será desde o momento em que abrir os olhos, até os fechá-los para dormir, claro, após fazermos amor.

- Espero que cumpra sua promessa, Potter. – Gina avisou com uma firmeza marota.

Harry caminhou até ela e colocou-se uma madeixa rubra atrás de sua orelha.

- Até amanhã, meu amor. – Murmurou rouco, marcando de forma profunda em sua mente, como se fosse uma fotografia; os olhos azuis brilhantes, os intensos cabelos vermelhos e o lindo sorriso dela que o fazia comparar com um raio de sol.

Gina deu-lhe um ultimo beijo de despedida e começou a ir embora, caminhando calmamente pela calçada.

Harry observou-a até onde seus olhos foram capazes de alcançar, sem saber que aquela seria a ultima vez que a veria.

_I fear for who I'm becoming,  
I feel that I am losing  
All beauty within.  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength it is fading,  
I have to give in._

O som do rádio tornou a soar, acordando-o de seu devaneio.

Com um aperto no peito, Harry fixou sua atenção na caixa preta já empoeirada que estava guardada numa estande. Há muito tempo queria tê-la queimado, mas as lembranças dolorosas que foram guardadas ali era sua única ligação com Gina ainda.

Respirou fundo e pegou uma camisa nova e uma calça.

Para o inferno com tudo aquilo. Todos acreditavam que a mulher que amava estava morta. Até ele tentara se convencer daquilo nos últimos anos, mas a verdade era que jamais deixara de sentir a presença de Gina. Jamais deixara de ter o coração disparado quando a via em sua mente.

Se fosse ou não reais os sonhos, se a voz dela o chamando fosse apenas mais uma alucinação sua, ele iria descobrir.

Gina não estava morta. E iria fazer de tudo para encontrá-la. Ou desvendar a verdade sobre seu misterioso caso.

_Hold down your head now,  
Just let me pass by.  
Don't feed my fear,  
Don't wan__t it out._**  
**

**Nota da Autora:** Espero que tenham gostado. **:D** Ficarei aguardando as reviews, hehehehehe... Obrigada pelo carinho, e até a próxima.

**Beijos.**


End file.
